A Mixed Celebration
by LuLu91
Summary: Ash, Dawn and Brock spend their Christmas and New Year's in Hearthome's Pokemon Center. A bit depressing, but when two aspects of different celebrations come together in a span of a day, what will happen? one shot Pearlshipping AshxDawn AADL


**A/N: So here's the New Year's one shot!!! Hope you enjoy and remember to review!!**

* * *

**A Mixed Celebration  
**

Snow, brought by the months of winter, gently fell from the sky above Hearthome City. Each falling snowflake stood out in contrast to the looming, dark sky. The lights of the city gave the falling snow a slight glow, adding towards the already breathtaking sight. A fully rounded moon could be clearly seen, its rays glistening down upon the city.

It was New Year's Eve and Ash, Dawn, and Brock spent their Christmas in the Hearthome Pokemon Center. Not the best place for celebration, but Hearthome has its sights and they are together. It's always the best to be around friends in times of high spirit. The group had exchanged gifts and each of them were more then content with what they had got. Each one of them received items pertaining to their respective goal. Brock, being one who aspired to become a top notch breeder got breeding related gifts and so on.

"Awww, do we have to put away these Christmas decorations?" asked Dawn with a sigh. "I mean it has only been up for a few days."

She stood upon a ladder taking off the numerous ornaments that dressed the moderate sized Christmas tree. The assorted decorations glimmered into Dawn's sapphire eyes as they were removed one by one.

"Yeahh. Nurse Joy wants this out by New Year's," replied Brock who would always go by Nurse Joy's word.

"But they're so pretty!!"

"Well they do look nice, but we have to be on our way in a few days anway. Might as well give Nurse Joy a hand," Brock said with a slight amount of pity evident in his tone. "Speaking of which, I'll go and see if she needs any more help right now!"

Brock left their half decorated room in search of Nurse Joy, leaving Ash and Dawn behind. An air of silence creeped over the room.

Ash, deciding to break the silence said, "Heyy Dawn, why don't you take the star off of the Christmas tree?"

"What??? I'm too short!!" piped Dawn. "We had to get Brock to put it up, remember?"

"Pfff, that's ok. I'm sure you can reach it. You _are_ standing on a ladder," Ash said as he walked over to the tree.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Dawn went up to the top step of the ladder and reached for the shimmering star on the top of the tree. Being somewhat short, she was a finger's distance from reaching the glowing ornament. She went up on the tips of her toes in an attempt to reach for it. This resulted in a loss of balance and she swayed to the side. Dawn fell off of the ladder, landing right on Ash who had been watching the scene with interest until he was used as a cushion.

The two hit the ground with a big thud. A slight roll due to the force of the fall allowed for an awkward position and made Ash on top of Dawn, her blue hair sprawled on the floor.

An immense blush creeped onto the faces of the two caught in an embarrassing predicament. In this position Dawn had a clear view of the ceiling. Her eyes came to rest upon something hanging from it.

"Mistletoe."

Dawn's mind was twirling, however, through the confusion her heart, her wit, her soul, told her to close the gap between Ash and herself.

Her body acted in response and the distance between them lessened as she moved closer to him.

Ash, puzzled at the sudden turn of events, was dazed. He hesitated at first, but also moved closer to Dawn.

It was as if both of them had been waiting for this moment. In the past they had both felt a longing for something like this to happen, but they had never realized how strong they wanted it, until now. So just like that, the moment came, and both of them took their chance.

There lips brushed against each other, before pressing harder. The warmth of their lips felt by each other. A wave of emotion passed over the two as their tender kiss continued, both feeling as if they could stay in this particular spot forever. A minute went by and they broke the kiss. Looks of admiration and comfort were exchanged by the two as they gazed into each others eyes.

Just like that, the moment was finished as the sound of a door knob turning was heard through the room. Ash and Dawn both jumped and made an effort to begin a conversation as they got back into their previous spots.

"So Dawn, what's your New Year's resolutions?..................Oh heyy Brock!"

"Nurse Joy says we just have to finish in here and then we're done," said Brock with suspicion rising in him as he looked from Ash and Dawn to the mistletoe. He decided to let his suspicions pass and began to work again.

As they packed up, Ash and Dawn knew why they followed the rule of the mistletoe without complaint. The answer was inside of them, growing stronger as they traveled together. It was hidden, but they both found out, the puzzle of love.

Ash, Dawn and Brock finished packing the decorations and by now it was a minute to midnight.

"Wow, I can't believe the year went by so fast!" said Dawn.

"Yeah, I know. Contests, gym battles and travelling have kept us busy," replied Ash.

"Time can do that to you when you're busy," added Brock. "Ohh look it's the countdown."

"10....9...8...7...6...5...4..3..2..1."

"Happy New Year!!!" the three yelled together.

"Man, I'm tired! I think I'll get ready for bed," Brock said with a yawn as he went inside of the bathroom.

"Umm Ash, do you think you could stay up with me? Until the sun rise?" asked Dawn with anticipation for an answer. "I mean I've always had this thing where I would stay up and wish upon the first sunrise of the new year and I figured I would be sort of alone this year."

"Sure!! That sounds like fun!" Ash replied with a smile.

"Hey you two aren't going to bed?" asked Brock who walked out of the bathroom.

"I think we'll stay up just a _bit _longer," responded Ash with irony, which Brock did not catch.

"Anyways, good night!"

Ash and Dawn waited for Brock to fall asleep before grabbing each others coats and heading out onto the balcony of their room. There were a few chairs which the two took to sit on.

The night was cool, but a temperature suitable enough for staying out for a while. The snow had stopped falling and only the lights of the moon and city were present.

For the rest of the very early morning, Ash and Dawn conversed about various things to prevent either of them from falling asleep. Mainly about contests and training but the occasional, personal question. Ash had took the time to tell Dawn about all of his adventures before meeting her.

As they talked both of them thought of their wishes. It was as if their minds were in sync because they thought alike. The wish to share a kiss again, ran through their heads.

Time flew as they talked and pondered on things and before they knew it, the first rays of the sun began to push areas of darkness away.

Ash and Dawn recited their wishes in their head as the sun rose ever so slowly, its light bringing warmth to the Earth. The snow gave off bright reflections as the sun's beams shone on it.

The two stood up and walked to the railing of the balcony, looking at the picture held before them.

"So what was your wish?" asked Ash cheekily, knowing the answer.

"Oh Ash, don't be silly! You know the rule!" Dawn replied, but her smile vanished as she asked, "I've always wondered what my first kiss would be like."

"Was it what you expected?"

"No, it wasn't."

Ash was confused at what she had said.

"It was way better," Dawn said with smile reappearing on her face as she looked at Ash.

Ash felt relieved over the fact that he didn't ruin Dawn's kiss.

"Well I'm gonna try and let my wish come true," said Ash.

An air of nervousness surrounded him after his comment. Dawn noticed and instantly became curious as to what his wish was.

He suddenly came closer. Closer, inch by inch. He passed the space between them. The space that seemed like a battlefield, that when one passes through it, one doesn't know what will happen whether good or bad.

The two enveloped in a passionate kiss. The nervousness was long gone as they continued to kiss under the lustrous rays of the new year's first sun. Ash and Dawn held the kiss for a while, their bodies pressed together. It was a picture to behold, far greater than any scene.

They seperated and they looked at each other, the sun making their eyes sparkle. His auburn with her sapphire, both realizing their wishes came true.

"How was that for a second?" asked Ash with a sly grin.

"Just as good as the first, if not, better," answered Dawn with a slight laugh.

"Hey, you still didn't answer my question before Brock came in," said Ash. "What's your New Year's resolutions?"

"Other than spend more time with you, nothing really," Dawn replied as if it were the obvious answer.

"Spending time with me shouldn't be that hard."

"No, not at all," Dawn said as they came together for another kiss.

Love, prevailing above all, sometimes needs a little help. But otherwise, its strong passion can cause happiness. Happiness, in soaring amounts, and that in itself is what Ash and Dawn felt, being together.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review!!!!**


End file.
